Little Secrets, Big Surprises
by remoob1513
Summary: Greg has a secret. But only two people know what that secret is Gil Grissom and Jim Brass. What happens when Greg gets hurt? How is the secret revealed? Gregcentric with Sandle and a little Grillows. final chap up
1. Silent Nights

New story here folks! i know I still need to update Lost and... Found? and Reality Check but this stories been knawing at me for months and i had to post it. This story starts around the time Greg tries to become a CSI. Thank as always to my beta and also for pointing out a problem. Grissom is slightly OOC.

Title: Little Secrets, Big Surprises 1?

Disclaimer: Don't own any CSI, but Alexandra is mine.

Rating: possible R for language

Summary: Greg has a secret.But only two people know what that secret is; Gil Grissom and Jim Brass. What happens when Greg gets hurt? How is the secret revealed?   
-------------------------------------------------------

Checking the clock, it read 11:25. It was twenty minutes till he had to be at work and he was waiting, waiting for...

The knock on his door brought a smile to his face. 'Always on time,' he thought as he opened the door. "Are you always on time?" He smirked, bringing a smile to his visitor's face.

"Well you don't want to be late for that job of yours, do you?" He rolled his eyes. "Now go say goodnight to your little girl and skedaddle." The wrinkled old woman demanded in a motherly tone, pointing towards the room.

Following orders, he obediently made his way down the hall, but not before muttering, "Yes, mother." Reaching the door he heard the old lady huff, "I heard that." A faint smirk made its way to his face as he opened the door and entered the room. His smirk broadened into a smile as the hall light illuminated the small, innocent face.

Stepping to the side of the bed he put a hand to her face pushing lingering hairs behind her ear. "Goodnight angel." He whispered, making sure not to wake her, before laying a gentle kiss to her temple. "See you in the morning." Making his way to the door, he turned. Seeing his angel still sound asleep he quietly exited the room. Saying a final goodbye to the old lady he left the apartment. Ready to keep his angel safe from the demons outside.

----------------------------------------------------------

An extremely large yawn escaped Greg Sanders' lips as he entered the locker room. Stopping in the doorway he wasn't surprised to find a certain brunette fishing through her locker for something. "Well, aren't we early." Sarcasm dripped from his tone as he spoke.

"Ha ha, very funny." Sara Sidle's light timbre brought a smile to the young man's face. "And I'm only five minutes early."

Rolling his eyes, he huffed. "Really." He paused before starting to his locker. "What, are we starting on another cold case?"

Flashing her most evil look brought a laugh from the ex-tech as he opened his locker. "Um, actually I was wondering." Taking in a breath she let it out slowly before regaining her bearings. "I was wondering if you'd like to maybe get a cup of coffee after shift?"

Turning to the brunette, Greg opened his mouth to answer but quickly shut it noticing her nervous stance. Wow, did she just ask me out? "Wow, um... Sara I'm... I'm flattered. Really. But I can't."

Sheer disappointment etched on Sara's face at his answer. "Oh, okay... maybe another time?"

The hope in her voice rang both confused and intrigued, but not before making his heart dropped to the floor. Why does she have to do this now? "I don't know... maybe." Trying to break the growing tension, he added. "I'm sorry."

Shaking her head, she muttered. "No, no, it's okay." Taking another breath she let it out quickly, grabbing her stuff before slamming the door shut. "See you in the break room." Sara whispered hoarsely as she made a quick exit.

Running a hand through his hair, the level one sighed before turning back to his locker. "Damnit."

"Damnit, what?"

Turning around he found Nick Stokes. "Oh, nothing.

Shaking his head as confirmation the Texan moved forward to his locker. "Hey, did you see the Bulls/Lakers game the other day?"

"No, I missed it."

A whistle the size of Texas itself escaped Nick's mouth as he opened his locker. "Damn, you missed a good game. I have it TiVo'd if you want to come over and watch it."

Retrieving the last of his things, Greg made a move to the door. "Well, thanks for the offer but I have enough on my plate."

"Enough on your plate, like what?" Nick asked confusedly before turning to the younger man.

"Yeah, look, shift's gonna start so I'll see you in the break room." The spiky-haired man mustered before bolting from the room, leaving the other man at a loss.

----------------------------------------------

Stepping lazily into the break room door, Greg dropped to a spot on the couch, before letting his head fall back. Who knew that a B&E could make him so tired? Resting a second longer, he moved to get up. Dropping back to the couch he let out a strangled groan, feeling his feet-numbing sparks shift through his body.

"Tired?"

Rubbing his aching toes, he peered up finding his supervisor a questioning eye in his gaze. "More than tired, my feet just gave out on me."

Moving into the room the older man shrugged his shoulders. "Well maybe you need a break. Go home early."

"Griss, you know as well as I do that even if I go home early I won't get a break. "

A smile graced Grissom's face as he stepped in front of the younger man. "Ah... the Lexi monster. She still running amuck on you?"

Choking back a laugh, Greg shook his head. "Runnin' amuck? She can have glass of milk and be bouncing off the walls for hours. "

"Well, she does have your genes." His straight face made the younger man laugh.

"She does... and my good looks." Greg's straight face brought a hearty and unheard-of chuckle from the other man.

"Greg... what looks?"

Pushing off the chair, the level one let out a dry chortle. "Ha... you're funny, Griss. Actually, I must have something." Moving to the refrigerator he pulled out a lunch sack before settling at the table.

Another eyebrow raised questionably as Grissom pulled out a chair across from the other man. "Really... and what might that something be?"

"I don't know but it must have been something for Sara to ask me out. "

"Wait a second, Sara actually asked you out?" Shaking his head, he chuckled lightly. "Damn, I owe Jim some money."

Shaking his head, Greg let out a strangled sigh. "If it helps your wallet any, I turned her down."

"You turned her down... why?"

"Why, Grissom?" Putting his head in hands he muttered before turning his gaze back to the older man. "I have a four-year-old-reason why. I'm not just going to abandon my time with her for a little interaction."

Defensively raising his hands, the older man took a step back. "Okay, okay, but I must say you did a number on Sara."

Raising his own eyebrow, Greg leaned forward. "Why do you say that?"

Another light chuckle escaped the supervisor's lips as he continued. "Because, when she came in for assignments, she demanded that I not pair her up with you."

"Ah... so that's why you paired her with Nicky." Getting up he dropped his now empty lunch sack in the garbage before turning back around. "Thank god, I don't think I could handle that. "

"Neither could I, believe me." Standing, the supervisor moved to the door, before turning back around. "Hey, why don't you take the rest of the night off and maybe sometime next week you can bring that rascal of yours over to the house."

"For starters, Griss, she hates it when you call her rascal." The withering look Grissom brandished brought another laugh from the younger man. "And two; I'm sure she'd love to see you and the many more insects you've added to your collection."

"She's become a buggie?" Seeing the other man's nod, he continued. "Well maybe she deserves an ant farm."

"You're funny tonight, Griss... you know that?" Running a hand through his hair a sigh escaped his lips. "Is that offer to go home early still available?"

"Always... just remember to bring Alex over." Standing up he also moved to the door before repeating Grissom's words.

"Always." Moving past his supervisor, he called back. "See you tomorrow."

TBC... R&R


	2. Alexandra

Thank you as always to my beta _stardustshadows_ and _singingstarrynights _for also betaing.

A/N: Okay I just realized that the timing is off. This story is set as if the lab explosion didn't happen.

A/N2: my two other stories; Lost and... Found? and Reality Check are on hold for the moment. i'm having a plot bunny problem with those two right now and i have many ideas for this one. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!

Title: Little Secrets, Big Surprises 2?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Alex and Mrs. Halik

Rating: R for language

Summary: Greg has a secret.But only two people know what that secret is; Gil Grissom and Jim Brass. What happens when Greg gets hurt? How is the secret revealed?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh, Greg?" Stepping out of the locker room, he turned to find his supervisor. The older man's stance was shaky as he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh, hey, Griss." Moving forward, Greg stopped, waiting for what his boss was in a hurry to tell him. "What's up?"

"Actually, I'm glad I caught you."

Letting out a sigh, the ex-tech asked. "Why?"

Sighing himself, Grissom answered. "Because I'm gonna need you to work DNA tomorrow."

"Griss," The level one whined, before continuing. "Where's April or whatever her name is?"

"I don't know. I think she's sick or something." The growl emitting from the younger man brought out an amused laugh from the other man's lips. "And I checked days. Both you and I have Thursday off."

"Cool, cool." His tone dropped to one of a conspirator, making sure others walking by didn't hear their conversation. "So, where are you planning on taking my rugrat?"

Stepping forward to hear better, the graying-haired man dropped his voice knowing what-or in this case who they were about to speak of. "Well... I was thinking the amusement park. "

"Great, so you can drop her off all hyped on sugar and rides."

Rolling his eyes, Grissom mumbled. "Well, I thought you were coming."

"But I was hoping to go home and sleep for once." Greg whined in his most childish voice, making the older man laugh full heartily. People working on the other side of the clear glass wall turned from there work hearing their boss' jovial laughter. "Oh, sorry." He said loud enough for them to hear before turning back to the ex-tech, keeping his voice low. "Why aren't you coming?"

"Grissom, have you not noticed how many hours I've worked lately?"

"Why do you think I was giving you the rest of the night off?"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he agreed. "Fine."

"Great, so I'll see you Thursday." Walking past Greg, he turned around. "Oh, and Greg, you may want to bring a barf bag."

Moving to the crime lab's exit, realization suddenly hit. _Damn Grissom and his love of roller coasters! _

----------------------------------------------------

"... He flirted with me for how many years now and all he can say is 'I'm sorry. I mean..."

Nick Stokes growled heavily as his friend continued her rant. Her rant that had started at their crime scene FOUR hours ago. Sure, he and most of the lab had been waiting for Sara to figure what was in front of her face. What they all hadn't expected hear was Greg turning down an offer from Sara, when all this time he seemed like a stray dog following the brunette wherever she went. Only problem was now he had turned her down and she couldn't shut herself up about it. "SARA!"

"What?"

"Would you just get over it? So what if he turned you down, there are other fish in the sea."

Nick's wistful remark angered Sara as she continued to ramble. "Nick. He flirted with me for four years..."

Shaking his head, the Texan turned his gaze to the front of the vehicle, trying desperately to drown out the sound of his friend's irritated voice. Leaning forward he studied the scene before him. "Sara, are seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Greg's leaving, so what?" The anger in the brunette's voice didn't cease Nick's adamancy.

"Sara... look at the time. There's three hours left in shift and he's already leaving?"

"Maybe he's sick?" Her angered tone conceded and changed to one of concern as she tried to think of other reasons why the level one would be skipping work.

A frustrated sigh escaped Nick's lips as he turned to the concentrated brunette. "Sara, he has the B&E from tonight plus two pending cases from last week..." He trailed off, his conscience drifting to other weeks previous. "Have you ever noticed how times Greg has gone home early?"

That question through Sara off as she watched Greg's Denali exit the crime lab parking lot. Turning to the driver side, she let out almost cryptically. "Too many to count." Nick's single raised eyebrow started turning wheels in her brain. "Maybe there's more that were missing?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Turning his key through the lock, Greg quietly opened the door to his apartment, trying not to wake anyone inside. Stepping into the living room he stopped short, a smile gracing his face. "Mrs. Halik" He whispered, moving closer to the sleeping woman. "Mrs. Halik." The graying woman pushing sixty stirred, her eyes opening to slits.

"Gregory, what are you doing here?" Turning to the clock, resting against the wall, it read: 5:18, moving back to the younger man, she reiterated. "It's five o'clock in the morning. What are you doing here?"

"For one; you need more sleep." Receiving an evil look from the woman he chuckled softly, before continuing. "And two; the Bugman decided to let me off early. So I thought I'd let you off early. "

"That's so sweet of that man."

Batting his eyelashes, Greg put on his most girly voice. "Oh don't get all dirty on me, Mrs. Halik."

Shaking her head, a smirk appeared across her features. "Oh stop it Gregory." Checking the clock once more a yawn escaped her lips. "Well I better get out of your hair; it looks like you need some sleep."

Nodding his head the young man yawned himself. "Yeah, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Walking the aging woman to the door, he stepped out, watching as she made her way across the grass to her home. Once she was safely inside, Greg made his way into the house locking the door securely. Retreating to his room he changed, making himself comfortable before moving to his angel's room.

A small creak resounded from the door as he quietly entered the room. The Hello Kitty night light placed in the socket beside the bed illuminated the small face that was his daughter. Stepping closer he studied her youthful features watching as she stirred slightly disrupting her caramel locks. Curling the lingering hair behind her ear a smile crossed his face. _She's so beautiful_, he thought studying her light features. Becoming entranced in her, Greg didn't notice as she stirred, opening her eyes.

"Daddy." Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she sat up, breaking her father out of his trance. "Daddy."

"Alex angel, go back to sleep." Sitting on the side of her bed, Greg stroked her hair pulling her into a lying embrace

Snuggling into her father side, Alex replied, yawning sleepily. "What are you doin' home early?" Her words slurred slightly as started to drift back into dreamland.

"Your Uncle Bugman let me off early." His own words slurred slightly as he started to fall asleep. Turning over she buried her face deep in his shoulder mumbling slightly. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby. Now go to sleep." He muttered groggily, pulling the covers tightly around them. The bright morning sun didn't faze, father and daughter, as they slipped into dreamland tightly wrapped in an embrace, a light snore emanating from both.

-------------------------------------------------------


	3. One Day

A/N: for starters i know alot of you have asked about Alex's mom. The reason why she isnt there and other facts will be coming in later chapters.

A/N 2: this story is unbetaed so any mistakes are mine. feedback is always welcome.

Little Secrets, Big Surprises 3?

Rating: R for possible language

Disclaimer: i own nothing except Alexandra and Mrs. Halik.

Summary: Greg has a secret.But only two people know what that secret is; Gil Grissom and Jim Brass. What happens when Greg gets hurt? How is the secret revealed?

------------------------------------

"Daddy." Alex whined prodding her fathers sleep filled body. "Daddy." A frustrated sigh escaped the little girls lips as she dropped her hands, a mischevious smile formed in her eyes. "Oh, daddy." She sang lightly further up his body. Placing her tiny fingers above her fathers lips, her fingers danced slightly tickling the little hairs above his lips.

Twitching slightly, Greg swatted away the light movement.

Receiving little in response, Alex whined louder. "Daddy. " Frustration getting better of the little girl, she reached up squeezing his nose, tight.

"Ow, ow, ow. " Sitting up, Greg gently swatted away his daughters tiny hand. "Alexandra Elizabeth, I thought I told you stop doing that."

Putting on her saddest pout, Alex apologized using her tiniest voice. "Sorry, daddy."

"Ugh, I ca never get mad at you. Come here." Sliding into her fathers lap, Alex sadden face turned downward. "Hey." Gently taking hold of her little chin, he lifted it, bring her hazel eyes into view of his chocolate ones. "If you promise to stop doing that I'll tell you something."

"Really?" Her eyes brightened as he nodded. "I promise."

"Good, now guess where your Uncle Bugman is taking us this Thursday?"

"What about Uncle Brassy?" The glowing that was present in her eyes moments before dimmed as the words left her mouth.

"Oh, baby, he probably has to work." Pulling her into an embrace, he stroked her hair affectionately "Hey, how about we see if he can come next time."

"Promise?" The hope in her sweet voice nearly broke his heart.

"Of course." Stroking her Sandy hair, he pressed a kiss to it, changing his tone to a happier one. "Now why don't make some breakfast and you can take a guess at where your Uncle's taking us."

"Okie-dokey." Giving a mischevious look, Alex bound off her bed attaching herself to her fathers retreating backside.

"Lexi!" Greg's voice billowed at the sudden contact. Turning his head slightly, Greg came face-to-face with his pouting child. "Ugh... fine." Shifting her further up his back, Greg bounced out of the small room, asking. "So what shall we eat?

----------------------------------------

Unlocking the door to his house, Greg struggled to maintain hold of his sleeping daughter. Securing the lock, he moved past the living room, through the hall, stepping into the smallest room. Careful not to wake her, Greg gently laid Alex amongst the bedding of her small bed, tucking the deep green comfortor around her even smaller body. Placing a light kiss to her temple, Greg turned marveling at how the room had changed.

The ducky wallpaper he had put on the walls when she came home from the hospital had been changed, replaced by varying shades of blues and greens; bugs of all kinds randomly covered the walls. The crib she spent her first year of life had been traded for what most would call a 'big girl' bed, that only seemed to make her smaller. Greg's reflection was cut short with a mumble from the bed.

"Daddy?"

Gazing downward, he found his once sleeping daughter awake. "Baby, I thought you were asleep?"

Not hearing his answer, she mumbled again. "Daddy?"

Moving to the bed, he settled himself on the side, stroking her hair. "What is it sweetheart?"

Moving herself closer, Alex yawned. "Do you hafta work?"

Turning around, Greg pressed himself against her dark blue head board, before moving her head into his lap, continuing to stroke her hair. "I know you hate it when I have to work but your Uncle Bugman's counting on me."

Sighing sleepily, she muttered 'fine' snuggling closer to his leg while drifting back into dreamland.

A knock on his door, two hours later, woke Greg from a light slumber. Extracting himself from Alex, he moved to the door. Reaching it, he pulled it open, revealing a wide awake Grissom. Squinting from the light on the porch the younger man asked. "Griss, what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd pay a visit. See how my favorite niece is doing."

Opening the door to allow him to step in, Greg turned looking at the clock on the wall before. "For one; Lindsay would kill you if she heard you say that and Two; Why arent you at work? shift starts in an hour. "

Studying the ever changing room in front of him, the older man settled himself in the closest chair, explaining. "Tonight is my night off and I figured you and Edith could use a break and I know for a fact Lindsay would not kill me because I don't think of her as niece. She's more of a daughter."

Moving closer to his supervisor, Greg shook his head. "Okay lets rewind for a second. Since when are you and Mrs. Halik on a first name basis? She won't even let me do that. And as for Lindsay, did you finally fulfill your carnal fantasy and jump Catherine's bones or are you still on wishful thinking?"

A dry chuckle escaped Grissom's lips at Greg's humor. "For starters Edith and I are only on a first name basis because she asked me to call her by her first name. As for Catherine... " He sighed, moving in his seat. "I haven't figured that out yet."

Settling down next to the older man, the ex tech inquired. "Griss man, how hard could it possibly be? You've known her twenty years."

"Greg just because I've known her twenty years, doesn't mean I know what she wants."

A hearty laugh billowed from Greg's lips as he shook his head. "Griss I've worked with her less time and even I can see she has the hots for you."

"Right, the same way Sara has the hots for you."

Standing up he moved to the kitchen, not liking where the convesation was heading. "We've been through this, I'm not going to give up my time with Alex so Sara and I can be more."

Following Greg's fidgety movements to the coffee pot, Grissom offered. "Greg just because you have a daughter doesn't mean you have to give up a personal life completely. I mean look at Catherine." Turning around he made his way down the hall making his way to Alex's room.

'Yeah look at Catherine' he thought moving to his room to get ready for work. 'She's a single mom who's been dumped to many times to count. Has a friend whose been in love for years and won't admit it. And a daughter who's starting to hate her.' "Yeah great example Griss." Greg muttered, changing into his work clothes.

--------------------------------------------------

After saying his goodbye's to Grissom and Alex, Greg made his way into work. Stepping into the locker room he was surprised to find it empty. Moving to his locker he exchanged what was needed to be exchanged before leaving the room. Grabbing a cup of coffee from the break room he made his way to his old home; DNA. Opening up waiting evidence bags, Greg settled already knowing what to do. Half an hour later, his work was interrupted as someone entered. "If you have something for me just put it on the table." Focusing on the work in front of him, he barely registered as the person stood beside him.

"You know Catherine's looking for you. We have a case."

Surprised to hear Sara's-still somber- voice, Greg turned."More like you have a case. Grissom put me here tonight."

An impatient sigh escaped her lips, as she settled herself against the side of the table, hear voice changing. "Well Catherine's no Grissom. So grab you case and I'll meet you in the car."

Letting out his own sigh, he muttered. "Fine." Before moving to clean up the work station. Hearing the door Greg let out a breath. This was definitely gonna be a long night.

----------------------------------------------------------

Exiting the Denali's door, Greg wasnt at all surprised to find Jim Brass on the scene. He seemed to be at almost everyone the younger man was at. Approaching the older man, he greeted. "Hey Brass, what have we got?"

The wide eyes presented to the ex tech confused him. "Uh... Greg... Greg can I speak to you for a minute." Brass stuttered pulling the younger man away from his partner.

Giving Sara a questioning eye, she shrugged moving further into the awaiting crime scene. "Brass, what's wrong?

Glancing from side-to-side the detective checked to make sure no one was around. "Greg you really shouldn't be working this case."

Shaking his head Greg moved past the detective determined to work this case. "Brass you cant protect me from everything." Stepping under the yellow tape, he moved, trying to find the primary scene. Reaching the scene, he stopped as all the blood drained from his face. "Oh my god."

TBC... R&R


	4. Frightening Case and a Dream Come True

A/N: thank you to all that reviewed, i love how you all get into this story. and always thank you to my beta; stardustshadows AKA, darkcherrydreams.

And on with the show...

Little Secrets, Big Surprises 4?

Rating: R for possible language

Disclaimer: i own nothing except Alexandra and Mrs. Halik.

Summary: Greg has a secret.But only two people know what that secret is; Gil Grissom and Jim Brass. What happens when Greg gets hurt? How is the secret revealed?

------------------------------------

The pale blue body of a six year old boy greeted the ex-tech as he stepped foot into the crime scene. "Oh my god." He muttered again shakily, unable to stand what was in front of him.

The body lay flat against what he presumed to be the master bed. Bruises littered almost every inch of the tiny body, leaving little to the idea of what the cause of death was. Rippled sheets surrounded the body as the murder weapon lay broken next to the victim. The word "Spalding" could be made out on the broken chunks of wood, that if pieced together would make a bat. The scene was disgusting. The crime was horrendous. What settles? Determination.

Swallowing back the bile in his throat, Greg stumbled. "Let's do this." A hand on his arm made him stop. Turning, Brass was there, ready to take him off the case.

"Greg, you really don't have to do this. I can just call Catherine and have her re-assign you."

Shaking his head the ex-tech glanced back at the scene before bringing his gaze back to the detective. "Brass, I don't need that." Turning back around, he continued, "I can do this."

-------------------------------------------

"You did an amazing job in there." Sara praised her companion as they stepped out of the interrogation room, their guilty suspect taken away in cuffs.

"It was nothing, Sara." Greg adamantly replied as they finally reached the locker room, wasting no time to open his locker. "I just did what I was taught to do."

The brunette smiled slightly as he turned down her compliment. "Greg, that was more than teaching. You gave it to that guy and more and because of you he'll rot in jail." Pulling the stuff she needed from her locker, she turned back to the younger man, who situated himself on the bench between the lockers. "You need to take a compliment when it comes at you. I'm gonna head out. See ya next shift."

Watching her leave, he muttered, "See ya."

Pulling in a breath, Greg choked back a sob as pictures of the previous scene flashed before his eyes. "How can any parent do that to their child?" he questioned himself, bitter tears flying down his face.

Their scene had been one thing, with a six year old boy beaten to death. But it's another thing when the suspect is the father.

Greg's eyes burned red as the tears became sobs, shooting unrecognizable pangs to his heart. Closing his eyes only made it worse, seeing their suspect- the child killer- as he thought of it, acting as if the son he killed never existed. "How can a parent do that to their child?" He muttered louder this time, the tears from before flowing faster.

"Greg?"

Wiping the liquid from his stinging eyes, he turned finding Sara at the door. "What?"

"Greg. Why are you crying?"

Moving to stand he wiped more tears from his eyes before opening his locker as a distraction. "It's nothing."

Stepping back in the locker room the brunette shook her head. "It has to be something. Greg, talk to me." Pulling him with her as she settled them on the bench between the lockers, she looked at him in the face. "Talk to me."

Sniffling slightly, he took a breath. "It's... it's... god, Sara. How can anyone do that to their child? I mean I could... I mean I would never do that if I had a child."

Gently lifting his chin, she brought his gaze to hers. "Greg, you can't do this. You can't pull yourself into this." Pointing out of the door, she continued. "That man may have committed this heinous crime but that's not you, that would never be you."

Pulling in a breath, he mumbled, "Yeah, I guess your right."

Caressing his jaw, Sara held his gaze. "I know I'm right, you could never hurt a fly." Her voice dropped to a whisper with every word.

Hearing her voice lighten stirred butterflies lying dormant in his chest and making his heart beat five times faster. Seeing the brunette inch forward, Greg whispered, "Sara…" before moving closer himself.

All thought left the friends' bodies as they continued to move forward, mingling their breaths.

Their lips grazed lightly feeling one another before coming in full contact. Pulling back slightly, Greg mumbled. "Sara."

Hearing her name escape his lips, Sara lost it, pulling his lips back to hers. A moan pulled from her throat moments later as most of the oxygen left her body.

The sound that Sara made pulled Greg from his fog, making him move back sharply. "Uh... uh... I have to go." Moving off the bench, Greg scrambled out of the room his mind concentrating on one thing. 'I have to get out of here.'

Sara, on the other hand, drowned in the feelings that were rushing through her. Her heart pulsated as she brought a finger to her swollen lips still feeling Greg's mesh with hers.

"Hey, you ready?"

Turning around, Sara was momentarily surprised to find the Texan in the doorway. "What?"

"To go. We were gonna talk about Greg's many absences."

Hearing the younger man's name she traced her lips before muttering. "Huh."

Stepping forward Nick raised a questioning eyebrow. "Sara, are you alright?"

Standing, Sara moved to the front of her locker. "I'm fine... um...I'll see you outside. Okay?"

Nodding his head Nick moved from the room.

Quickly retrieving her things, she moved to get her encounter with Greg out of her head.

---------------------------------------

Unlocking the door to his house Greg pushed it open, panting slightly.

"Daddy." Alex shrieked, seeing her father come through the doors. Moving from her 'Uncle's' side on the couch to her father's by the door, she exclaimed, "Daddy, are you alright?"

Bending down, he scooped up his little girl holding her tightly to him. "I'm fine baby, I'm fine." Glancing across the room he found a questioning look in his eye. "I'm fine." He said louder, hoping the older man would hear. "Hey, what do you say we go make breakfast."

"Really?"

"Of course." Kissing her cheek affectionately he set her down, watching as her little body bolted into the kitchen. Turning to the older man, he pointed to the kitchen, giving a nod and receiving one in turn. Moving in the direction, of the kitchen he called out, "What are we gonna eat?"

In one simultaneous moment he heard in front and behind him, "Pancakes," causing a laugh to escape his lips.

A short time later Alex was in her room taking a nap, after a long and fun-filled day with her father. It left Greg to talk to Grissom in the kitchen, both of them cleaning the day's mess.

"So what was with earlier?" Grissom asked handing the younger man a dish he just rinsed.

Grabbing the dish, he raised an eye, patting it dry. "What do you mean?"

"Greg, I saw how you were with Alex. What's up?"

Putting the dried dish in its spot Greg turned facing the older man. "It's..." Pausing, he tried again. "It's just... we had this case."

Confusion spread across Grissom's face as he asked. "A case?"

"Uh... Cath asked me to take a case, and..."

"I thought you were in DNA tonight?" The supervisor cut off trying to get things straight.

Ignoring the question, Greg continued. "And..." Pausing slightly he furthered. "A six year old kid was beaten to death, Griss." Tears welled in his eyes as he stopped, trying to pull himself together. "A six year old. And can you guess who did that to him, just guess?"

Stepping forward, Grissom grabbed his shoulders hoping to stop his tirade. "Greg, calm down."

The tears turned to sobs as all his emotions bubbled over. "How can I be calm when fathers are out beating their kids to death. That…that could be me. One day beating Al..." He stuttered off, not able to finish his sentence.

"Damnit." Pulling the glasses off his face Grissom rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Greg, that won't be you. That will never be you. What would you do if Alex threw a tantrum?"

Sniffling, Greg shook his head. "What?"

"What would you do if Alex threw a tantrum?"

"I'd tell her to stop doing that or she would be sent to her room."

"And there are no fists involved?"

"No, of course not."

Raising an eyebrow, Grissom inquired. "Then what makes you think that do it?"

"I..." Bringing a hand to his forehead, he sighed before hitting it over and over again. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. God why am I so stupid. Of course I'd never hurt Alex. God I'm really stupid."

"Greg, calm down." Seeing the hysteria in his eyes change to distance, he asked. "Is there anything else."

After a few minutes of silence the ex tech blurted out. "We kissed."

"Who?"

Pacing to and fro, he muttered. "Me and Sara."

Grabbing a hold of his pacing body, the supervior forced. "Wait, when?"

Sighing, Greg moved to his kitchen table plopping down in one of its chairs. "Well me and Sara had just come back from the case. She left the room but not for long. I was in their freaking about the case when she came back in and I broke down. She told me I'd never hurt a fly then 'bam', and the next thing I know i'm kissing Sara Sidle."

Contemplating all that was said the older man raised an eye. "So then what happened next?"

"I bolted what do you think?"

"I dont know maybe you came to your senses and ravaged her. "All was said with a straight face.

"In the locker room." Greg exclaimed jumping up from his seat. "Griss."

The straight face stayed as he said."Isn't that your number one wet dream."

A booming chuckle escaped the younger mans lips as the words entered the air. "OH MY GOD." His chuckles turned to gut wrenching laughs hearing the statement play in his head. "This is definitely one of those times that I wish I had a camera. If Nicky and Warrick heard you say that, then we may to call an ambulence to shock them back to life." The laugh that had been flowing from Greg's mouth halted with the stern look his boss gave him.

"Greg you do know that I can fire you don't you?"

"Right... shutting up."

"So why didn't you go further?" He asked knowing full well the answer.

"Griss, you and I have been through this. I..." The older man cut him off immediately.

'I have Lexi to think about. I wont waste my time with her so Sara and I can be more.' Grissom replied mocking his words from before. "Greg you can have a relationship with Sara while still having time with Alex. I mean come on you've worked on more complicated puzzles than that. Anyway I better get going, leave you to your Lexi time." Moving to he turned hearing his name.

"Griss, do you think you could switch me to DNA a while. I mean that case really shook me, and..."

"Of course." Grissom cut him off making sure he understood. "Not a problem." He answered giving a slight nod before exiting.

"Thanks."

TBC...R&R if you want more... longest chapter yet, I think(scratches head)


	5. Broken Hearts and Lab Explosions

A/N: thank you for all who reviewed. Longest chapter yet!

A/N 2: this story is as if the lab explosion didn't happen. Greg went out in the field for a change instead of being hurt in the lab.

Little Secrets, Big Surprises 5?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mrs. Halik and Alex

Rating: R for language

Summary: Greg has a secret. But only two people know what that secret is; Gil Grissom and Jim Brass. What happens when Greg gets hurt? How is the secret revealed?

---------------------------

"Sara, are you listening to me?"

"What?" the brunette asked, coming out of her trance, dropping the finger from her lips.

"Have you even listened to a word I've said?"

"Sure, of course." She nodded, focusing again.

"Oh really." Nick stewed quietly, knowing something was up. "What was I saying?"

"Ah…I…ah…"

"Right." Nick cut her off, noticing where she was heading. "That's what I thought."

"I'm sorry." Sara muttered, using one hand to play with her food while the other continued to trace her lips. "I just…I'm a little distracted."

"That's obvious." Dragging leftover crumbs off his plate he went on. "So what has your mind adrift?"

"Nick really? Come on," she pleaded hesitantly, secretly hoping she wouldn't have to answer him.

"Sara, we're friends, right?" She nodded. "Then tell me what's bugging you."

Dropping the fork on her plate she straightened up. "This is between you and me, okay?" Receiving a nod, she continued. "Uh...Greg...Greg and I...we kissed."

"Wow. Uh, when?" He asked cautiously, not sure if he should be asking this question.

Shyly glancing down, a smile graced her features. "Earlier, in the locker room." Sara's words stuttered slightly recalling the earlier events "Before you walked in."

"So what's gonna happen next?"

Shaking her head, she answered, "Talk to him, I guess."

--------------------------------

"I switched him back to DNA."

"That's good," Brass answered through the phone, already knowing this call was coming. "I thought he was going to blow his top seeing that child's body."

"Brass, how would you act if that was really Ellie? Greg probably thought that that could have been Alex." Grissom shook his head at the thought of his 'son' seeing such brutality upon someone that could have been his own. "Besides he asked that I switch him."

"Did you talk to Catherine? Since she's the one that sent him to the scene."

"Not yet." Reclining in his desk chair, he merely shook his head again, even though Brass couldn't see. "I asked her to come to my office. She should be here soon."

"It's not even midnight and you're already at work. Gil, I thought we established that you need to get out more." Rolling his eyes the CSI supervisor sighed. "Hey I know maybe you can talk to Catherine about that."

Before words could leave Grissom's mouth there was a knock at his door. "Uh Brass, that's Cath, I gotta go." Putting the phone down he settled in his chair before calling out. "Come in."

Opening the door the strawberry blonde pranced in, halting as she reached the edge of the desk. "You rang?"

The lightness in her voice nearly made his heart palpitate out of his chest. "Um, actually I needed to talk to you about Greg."

Raising an eye she settled in a chair, afraid at the thought of what might be next. "What about Greg?"

"I'm moving him back to DNA for a while."

"What why? Griss, he's doing amazing out in the field. He doesn't need to be thrown back in the lab."

Raising his hands, Grissom rolled his chair back afraid she may pounce on him from her side of the room. "Whoa, Catherine calm down. I know he's doing great, this was his idea."

Shaking her head Catherine removed herself from her chair in exchange for pacing the room. "What?"

"He asked to be moved back to DNA. Apparently the last case got to him pretty bad." He answered hesitantly, not sure how much he should reveal.

"But, what about that case would make Greg want to go back to the lab?" The question came out rhetorical but the intense gaze she was sending him proved otherwise. "Gil, is there something you're not telling me?"

Shaking his head Grissom turned his gaze to his desk, sighing slightly. "Just talk to Greg."

"Gil."

"Talk to Greg." He persisted, turning his eyes back to his work.

"Okay, fine." Catherine's voice tinged disappointment as she turned, leaving his office. "I will."

Letting out a growl, Grissom yanked his phone from its holding spot, dialing a familiar number.

----------------------------------

"Greg, you have to tell them."

"Griss, it's not that easy." He answered into his phone, opening the doors to the crime lab.

Letting out a frustrating sigh, the older man smacked his desk. "Greg you better tell them before I'm forced to do it myself."

Reaching the locker room Greg opened the door before barking into the phone. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean that I almost spilled your Alex beans to Catherine today when I was telling her about your move to DNA."

"Whatever, Griss." Shaking his head with a sigh he yanked open his locker. "Look, I'll tell them when I tell them, so if you don't mind I need to go."

"Fine, just remember to tell me when you do." Grissom said calming before clicking his phone off.

Anger bubbling at his boss' tone caused him to slam his locker shut. Moving to his old lab Greg muttered, "This day can't get any worse." Walking into the lab he pulled on his lab coat, having retrieved it from the back of his locker. Settling at the desk he immediately got work, silently hoping his blow up with Grissom would be the only problem of the day (or night, rather).

------------------------------------------------

Shuffling her way through the crime lab doors, Sara moved to the locker room. After putting away what needed to be put away and retrieving what needed to be retrieved she moved from the room. Moving around fellow co-workers she reached the DNA lab, surprised to find a certain spiky-haired friend. Patting down the frizz of her hair she checked over the light make-up on her face using a slightly new compact she got the day before. Make up checked, she moved slowly into the room not wanting disrupt his work.

"H…hey," she stammered slightly, settling at the door jamb.

Turning around at the sound of the brunette's voice made Greg nearly drop a beaker he had been using in an experiment. "Uh, hi." Gently setting the beaker at his work station he turned back to his friend. "How… how are you?"

"Fine." Fidgeting slightly she stepped further into the room. "Um, actually I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

Turning away from Sara, Greg played with the edge of the table. "Greg, about what? We…we kissed."

Avoiding Sara's gaze he continued to play with the end of the table. "Yeah, so?"

Hearing the words leave his mouth angered the brunette. "So? That's all you can say? So? Did that kiss mean nothing to you?" Receiving nothing in response from Greg she let out a sigh. "Well that's great." The last word came out like a curse. Before any more could be said there was a knock on the door. Turning around both were greeted by the sight of their Texan friend.

"Uh…Sara, you and I have a case."

Turning back to Greg she answered back. "Okay. I'll see you in the car." Hearing Nick's footsteps move away from the room she shook her head, muttering a quiet "fuck you" before moving out the room. Reaching the waiting Tahoe she received a concerned look from herfriend. "I'm fine." Sara dismissed Nick's look, buckling her seat belt, before the car sped off.

Back in the lab, Greg let out a sigh as he gave the table a slap. "Damnit." Picking up the beaker he placed down before, he shoved it in the fume hood nearly breaking the glass covering. Going back to his work Greg tried his hardest to get his mind off his personal life, which seemed to be busting at its seams.

-----------------------------------

Receiving an assignment Catherine went out in search of her spiky-haired friend, needing to find out what was meant behind Gil's cryptic message. Reaching ballistics the strawberry blonde stopped, an eerie tingle racing down her spine. Shaking the bizarre feeling from her body, she moved forward. Reaching the hall of DNA lab she called out, "Greg?" hoping he would hear her from his lab.

Before she could reach the lab door she was pushed against the wall, a large fire ball disintegrating into smoke above her head and fire alarms blaring from every corner. Shaking off a dizzy feeling she propped herself on her elbows, looking to see what catapulted her across the room. Wiping smoke from her eyes, Catherine heard a scream. She looked in every direction, lost. Moving her gaze toward DNA Catherine let out her own scream, seeing Greg lie motionless amongst rubble of what was once the DNA lab. "Oh my god." She whispered, before yelling. "Someone call an ambulance."

-----------------------------------------

Grissom, hearing the rumble and screams, burst through his office door, his heart beating out of control. Glancing through the glass walls, the older man was surprised to see smoke billowing from the DNA lab hallway, his heart clenching further in his chest. Pushing past the growing crowd Grissom stopped, his heartdropping almost literally to the floor seeing the man he thought of as a son lying unmoving on the debris-littered floor, paramedics surrounding him. Seeing Catherine off to the side being tended by an EMT he rushed over. "Catherine, what the hell happened?"

"I…I don't know." Wiping furiously at a tear-stained cheek, she choked back a sob. "I was going, going to talk to Greg, and then before I could even reach the lab, it… it blew. God, Gil he was just laying there." Glancing to where the younger man was being tended to brought more tears to her eyes. "Gil, he's hurt pretty bad."

Looking to where Greg was being put on a stretcher he told Catherine. "I'll be back."

Hastily walking toward a paramedic working on his friend his voiceboomed, "What happened?"

"From what we can tell from... oxygen... the blast threw him through the wall." Quickly checking Greg's vitals, they moved the stretcher through the busy crime lab halls. "Excuse us! He has possible second and third degree burns on his back but we gotta get him to the hospital for a better assessment."

"What hospital?"

"Griss?" Greg's weak voice muttered interrupting his boss' conversation to the medic, the stretcher halting in front of the ambulance. "Griss?"

"We're headed to Desert Palms." Giving a questioning eyebrow to themedic, they watched as the other man nodded and moved away to prep the ambulance, leaving them time to speak.

"Thank you." He said to the medic before returning to the injured CSI. "Greg, what is it?"

"Alex, I want to see Alex. Can you get her for me? Please, Griss, I want my baby. God, my back hurts…ah!" He started to panic, trying to get off the lifted bed.

"Whoa, whoa Greg calm down, I'll get her for you. Just calm down." Gently pushing the younger man down, he started. "I'll see you at the hospital all right, I'll bring her with me."

"We've gotta go sir, excuse us." Moving on either side of Greg, they started to push the stretcher in the waiting van.

"Hurry," was the last word out of Greg's mouth before the van sped away, lights flashing and sirens blaring.

Once the van was out of sight, Grissom bolted, rushing through the crowded hall. "Gil, where are you going?"

Not turning around he responded back to his blonde friend, "Take over. I've gotta go do something."

"Griss?"

Halting abruptly he turned, yelling. "I have to go."

Making his way to his office, he left a stunned Catherine in his wake, ashen dust floating around her.

-------------------------------

Slamming on the brake outside 1524 West Piral Avenue, Grissom pushed his door open slamming it behind him. Not bothering to break out his key he pounded on the door, calling out. "Edith? Edith, open the door!"

Hearing screams, Edith Halik, moved to open the door, surprised to find Gil on the opposite end. "Gil, what are you doing here?"

"I can't talk now. Where's Lexi?"

"She's in her room asleep." Pulling on his arm she tried to get him to face her. "Gil, what's going on?"

Bursting through the door to Alex's room , he immediately went to her side. "Alex honey, wake up." Gently shaking her little body, Grissom persisted. "Alex, wake up."

Stirring slightly, the little girl rubbed some sleep from her eyes. "Uncle Bugman, what are you doing here?"

Ignoring her words the older man continued. "Alex baby, you've got to get up. Daddy needs you."

Sitting up, those words caught her attention. "Daddy. What's wrong with daddy?"

Opening his arms Alex eagerly jumped in them wanting to find out what's wrong with her father. "Alex, daddy was hurt at work. He's at the hospital."

"What?" Tears flowed from her eyes as she shook her head. "No."

Mrs. Halik, who had been waiting by the door screeched. "He's what?"

Hearing the older woman's voice made Grissom turn abruptly; tightening his hold on Alex's little body. "There was an accident at work. Look, Edith I really need her down there before Greg gets hysterical." Thinking it over for a moment, he added, "Do you want to come?"

"Of course."

TBC….R&R… if you want more


	6. Secrets Revealed

A/N: 1 or 2 more chapters left

A/N2: sorry this took me so long to write. hopefully the next chapter wont take this long. thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, you are what keep me writing this story.

Little Secrets, Big Surprises 6?

Disclaimer: not mine

Rating: R for language

Summary: Greg has a secret. But only two people know what that secret is; Gil Grissom and Jim Brass. What happens when Greg gets hurt? How is the secret revealed?

----------------------------------------------

"Any word?"

"No." Brass answered Edith-who at that moment had Alex's sniffling body held tightly to hers- stepping back in the waiting area. After hearing of the explosion and the harm on Greg, he rushed to the hospital. Finding a hysterical Alex in the arms of a worried Edith and a pacing Grissom.

"I want daddy, I want daddy." The little girl sobbed, before turning to the detective and opening her arms. "Uncle Brassy."

Hearing Alex's whimper undid the older man, "Oh baby." Moving to her open arms he engulfed her little body holding her close. "Its gonna be okay. Your daddy's gonna be okay." He said calmly trying to soothe her.

"I can't take this." Grissom's frustrated voice cut through the silent room causing the others to look at him. "I'm going to find out something."

Before he could make a move to the door, it opened; a man in a coat like the ones used at the lab came out, asking.

"Family of Greg Sanders?"

Stepping forward Grissom extended his hand before answering. "Um actually I'm his supervisor."

Shaking the man's hand the doctor continued. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Alten I assessed and treated Mr. Sanders wounds…."

"Is he alright?" Brass interrupted the man, moving closer, while clutching a now-sleeping Alex tighter to his body.

"Mr. Sanders is fine, he's resting. But the wounds on his back are pretty severe; there are several lacerations on left side of his body." Taking a deep breath he continued. "However there are also several third degree burns covering that same side, with much of his back covered in second degree burns. "

"What does that mean?" The supervisor asked raising a questioning eye.

"Well it means that we'll have to keep him here a few days. To keep him hydrated so he won't go in to shock."

Absorbing the information just said the sitting Edith spoke up. "So… can we see him?"

"He's asleep but yes you can, he's in room 1214."

"Thank you doctor." Watching the man in white retreat down the hall the three adults silently agreed to there friends room.

Stepping into the room they all let out slight gasp at the sight, waking the sleeping child. "Daddy?" Greg lay on the bed, his back to the door, covered in loose gauze fittings.

"It's okay baby, your gonna see daddy in a second." Brass said to Alex, moving the little girl from view of the bandaged part of her father. Moving to face the front of the lying man, wasn't as better seeing his pained expression.

"Daddy!" Alex shrieked seeing her father, not taking notice to the hurt in his face. "Daddy!" Squirming in the older man's arms she shrilled once more. "Daddy!"

The squealing voice of his four year old woke Greg from his Tylenol induced stupor. "Alex? Baby?" Looking up he was overjoyed to see his angel in the arms of his detective friend. "Oh baby, come here." He asked in his raspy voice sitting up slightly. Brass who had been holding the little girl gingerly placed her on the mattress, Greg's arms immediately embracing her. "Oh baby, I love you so much."

"I love you too daddy." She mumbled into his neck holding tightly to the hospital gown draped over his body.

Watching the sweet interaction between father and daughter, a small smile graced Grissom's features. "How are you feeling?"

Placing an affectionate kiss to his daughter's hair he replied. "Better… much better."

Looking down at the sleepy girl in his arms, Greg decided. "Hey Griss, Brass do you think you could take her downstairs, get her a snack or something? I want her to stay the night."

Hearing that, perked up the little girl. "Really?"

"Of course I want you with me baby." The younger mans face dropped at the thought of his daughter not staying with him.

Noticing the young man's lowered face, Brass spoke. "Hey Lex how bout we go?"

"Okay." Hugging her father one final time, she moved to get off the bed. Grissom, who was watching the younger man, stepped forward, picking the four year old up.

"We'll be back." The older man informed before the three made there exit, leaving Edith behind. An awkward silence fell over the room before Edith spoke up.

"How are you really feeling?"

"Like I was chucked through a window." Greg cracked an uneasy smile feeling a sharp pain run the length of his back. "Edith, do you think you can get a nurse and maybe someone to get some blankets? I don't want Alex to freeze."

"Of course."

----------------------------------

Entering the crime lab after their case Nick continued to pester. "Sara are you sure you're alright?"

Shaking her head she answered tightly. "Nicky for the thousandth time, I'm fine."

"Really? Cause…" He trailed off suddenly noticing her fixed gaze. "It doesn't look it."

"I'm fin…." Her firm voice halted as they stopped in the DNA lab hallway. "What the hell?"

"What?" Nick-who had been staring at her- turned his eyes in the direction her gaze was now facing. "Shit." The view was scary to see. The walls of the DNA lab were shattered, glass covering the floor. Equipment in the lab itself was mangled with people moving in and out of the room. Disaster was what came to mind as they continued to gaze upon the mangled mess that was the DNA lab.

"What the hell happened here?" Sara asked the air not expecting a response.

"Isn't it obvious? Sanders blew up his lab."

Both Sara and Nick turned finding the snobby Trace tech David Hodges.

"What…?"

"What the hell are you talking about Hodges?" Sara cut her friend off, her voice shaking.

Before Hodges could answer in his most evil tone, Catherine came up answering for him, her voice and body still shaky from the blast. "The lab blew up… with Greg inside."

"Wh…what." Nick stuttered out quietly while Sara stood speechless.

Touching the gash across her forehead, Catherine cringed before tearily replying. "The lab blew…"

"I heard that." The Texan snapped, causing both women to jump. "Where is he? Is he alright?"

"I don't know… Griss went to the hospital with him but he… he hasn't called about his condition… I don't know."

"Okay…okay." Finally getting her bearings, Sara spoke defiantly. "Then let's… let's go see him."

-----------------------------

Stepping back into the room, Edith informed. "I just talked to a nurse. She's gonna grab some blankets and be right in."

"Thank you Ms. Halik… I didn't mean to call you by your first name earlier…my back is just killing me."

"Hey you're the one in the hospital bed not me, you can call me what you want."

Smirking slightly, he asked. "So does that mean I can call you grandma?"

Before Edith could speak up to scold him a nurse came in, baring blankets, before speaking. "Here are the sheets you asked for Mr. Sanders and your friend said that you might be in pain. Where does it hurt?"

Sitting up slightly he winced feeling a sharp pain rattle his back once more. "My back. It's stinging really bad."

Lifting the gown from the younger mans back, the female nurse named Olivia did a once over. "Alright I'm going to get some fresh dressings for the wound and I'll bring something to help with that pain."

"Thank god." Greg mumbled watching the nurse vacate his room. Closing his eyes at the fresh batch of pain, he was startled hearing voices billow into the room.

"Greg? Greg man are you alright." _Nick?_

"Greg, sweetie, how are you? Are you alright?" _Catherine?_

"Um….Greg…How…how are you feeling?" _Sara?_

Opening his eyes he was more than surprised to find the three CSI's maneuvering into the small hospital room. "Nick? Cath? Sara? What are you guys doing here?"

Hearing that Catherine's motherly voice took hold. "What do you think after what happened to you we wouldn't be here? Of course we'd come. You're like family."

"Oh." They all lapsed into a silence as Olivia came in, changing the dressing that covered his back and also putting the medication in his IV before making her exit. Greg watched quietly as his friends struggled to find words, not only to him but to his mystery guest sitting in a chair left of the bed. "This is my neighbor/friend, Edith. Edith these are some of the friends that I work with." He finished shortly sending a pleading eye to the aging woman to understand his reason of only calling her his neighbor.

Nodding her head she stood moving to shake these new people's hands. "Hi it's nice to meet you." Stepping back she settled back into the chair she previously vacated. "So what is it that you three do?"

"Were CSI's with Greg at the LVPD crime lab." Sara uneasily replied, not sure how Greg would react to her being there after she cursed at him so harshly; she herself couldn't even believe she was there.

"Oh that's great."

Silence prevailed over the group once more before curiosity got the better of Catherine causing her to ask. "So what is it that you do Edith?"

Before the older woman could answer, a little shrieking voice along with a tiny body burst through the room. The little girl was dressed in Sponge bob pajamas with her sandy hair pulled in two perfect pigtails that bounced as she jumped up and down. "Daddy! Daddy! Guess what Uncle Brassy and Uncle Bugman got you."

Greg winced seeing the dumbfounded and gaping looks of his friends before moving his gaze to his daughter; he smiled seeing the sparkle in her small eyes. "What is it sweetheart?"

Trying to lift herself on the bed the child sighed in frustration. Seeing the four year olds struggle, Edith moved forward lifting her and placing her on the bed. "There you go baby."

"Thank you." She said politely, ignoring the others in the room and turning to her father. "Guess? Daddy guess?"

Gawking stares from his co-workers threw Greg off as he tried to focus on his little girl. "Alex…baby, I'll guess later. Right now I want you to meet some people." Turning back to the group he let out a guilty sigh. "Guys…uh… I'd like you to meet my daughter… Alexandra." Seeing there jaws drop further he turned back to his little girl running an affectionate hand through her hair. "Alex…sweetie, I'd like you to meet some friends your 'Uncles' and I work with." Pointing the Texan he started. "That man right there is Nicky, is my friend and he loves anything sports and video games."

"Really?" Alex interrupted before turning to Nick and shyly replying. "Hi." Moving closer to Greg, she tightened her grip on his gown.

Coming slightly out of his shock, Nick stuttered. "Hi."

Pointing toward Catherine, he continued. "And that lady right there, her name is Catherine. She has a daughter too but she's much older than you."

Coming out of her own stupor, Catherine stepped forward, her motherly ways took hold once more; her voice soft and warm. "Hey."

Planting a light kiss on his little girl's cheek Greg was surprised to see her shyness ebb away at the older woman's light tone, before she returned the greeting. Turning his gaze to the brunette he let out a harder sigh finding it increasingly difficult to speak as the shock seemed to harden on her face. "And...and that lady is Sara, she's…she's one of my best friends." Greg trailed off, before moving his gaze to the bed sheet.

Before anyone again could speak, Grissom and Brass came busting in the room yelling. "Alex! Alex!" the supervisor seeing the girl ran to the bed pulling her from Greg's embrace. "Oh Alex baby we found you…"

"You lost her. " The younger mans accusation boomed hearing his boss' confession.

Seeing the anger on her fathers face, Alex spoke up. "But daddy I knew where you were."

Shaking his head, Greg growled. "Alex, how many times have I told you not to go anywhere by yourself?"

Dropping her gaze Alex solemnly replied. "I'm sorry."

"Oh baby." Sitting up carefully he shifted her little body to his lap rubbing her back comfortingly. "It's okay. Just promise me you won't do this again."

"I promise."

"Wow."

Surprised, Greg looked up, hearing the Texan's voice. "Nick?"

"You're really a father?"

Nodding, a thoughtful expression appeared across Greg's features. "Yeah… I am." Stroking her hair lovingly he was lost in a daze before being interrupted by his daughter's sweet voice.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Where's the pretty brown haired lady?"

"What." Looking up he was surprised to find the brunette nowhere in sight. "I don't know."

Seeing everyone stare at the vacated spot left by Sara, Nick offered. "So…so how long… how old is she?"

Grazing her sides Alex let out giggle before Greg asked. "Hey Lex why don't you show him? "

"Ookay." Fanning her hand out she began to count before sweetly pushing four fingers in the air, making the whole room laugh. "Four."

TBC….Where did Sara go? R&R to find out the answer


	7. Behing the Secret

A/N: I'm not the best at doing descriptions but for anyone who wants a visual of what Alex looks like I'll give you a taste.

Dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, perky personality and the cutest pout that could make any living person melt.

Little Secrets, Big Surprises 7?

Disclaimer: not mine

Rating: R for language

Summary: Greg has a secret. But only two people know what that secret is; Gil Grissom and Jim Brass. What happens when Greg gets hurt? How is the secret revealed?

-----------------------------------------

Stepping back in the hospital, Sara took a breath.

She had bolted an hour earlier after the commotion in Greg's room escalated.

It was hard enough to believe that Greg had a child, finding out that her boss knew before her, angered her, making her bolt before anyone knew she had.

Realizing how stupid she had been for leaving with out word brought her back to where she was now. Walking through the double doors at Desert Palms Hospital.

Making her way into Greg's room, she halted, finding Edith asleep in a chair near the bed. Stepping silently closer to the bed, she stopped, her heart growing at the sight.

Greg was still resting on his side, with Alex facing him, also asleep and clutching tightly to fabric that lightly draped his body; his hand subconsciously stroking her golden locks.

The clearing of someone's throat woke Sara from her daze. Turning she was surprised to find older woman; eyes open and staring at her in her own surprise. "It's nice to see you again."

"Excuse me?"

Standing up Edith answered. "You're the lady from before, right?... Sara, was it?"

"Uh yes." Fidgeting slightly, she put out her hand. "And you were?"

Shaking the extended hand the older woman explained. "Oh…I'm Edith Halik I sit for Alex from time-to-time, that is if Gil or Mr. Brass can't and I also live next to Gregory."

"Oh." an awkward silence filled the room as Sara returned her gaze to the bed, a bulging smile gracing her features at the sight.

Watching the young woman gave Edith an idea "Would you mind if I stepped out?" Grabbing her purse from underneath the chair she was sitting, the older woman turned back to the brunette. "I've been sitting here awhile now and I'm parched."

"I don't know…I mean I…."

"Please Sara, just for a few minutes"

"Sure." Watching the older woman leave, she sighed. Eyeing the chair by the bed, Sara moved, settling herself on its filthy fabric. Turning her gaze back to the mattress, she found herself in awe; even in sleep Greg could be the most caring man she ever met.

Holding the little girl tight to his body, he continued to stroke her hair lovingly while a proud smile held his features. A whisper of her own voice came out as she watched father and daughter sleep. "How did I miss this?"

---------------------------------------------------

"Sara?" Seeing the brunettes sleeping form, Greg cleared his throat, trying to pull the husk out of his voice, before whispering again. "Sara?"

Yawning widely, Sara groggily opened her eyes, surprised to find herself not in her own bed. "Greg?"

"What are you doing here?" He whispered again, making sure not to wake the sleeping child in his arms.

"I…ah…um that lady…."

"Edith?" Greg interrupted, confused lines drawn on his face

"Yeah Edith…uh she asked me to stay, while she went down to get something eat." Lifting up her arm, she checked her watch. "Five hours ago."

Shaking his head, the younger man tried to understand why she was here. "So you came here to sit and watch me?" Clearing his throat again, he dragged a hand gently through Alex's hair. "I mean you left before I could even explain."

Letting out a sigh, Sara rubbed the sleep from her eyes, before answering. "I'm sorry… it's just…wow….I mean I thought that there was someone else."

"There is someone else." Holding her gaze for a second, Greg bent pressing a loving kiss to the sleeping child's head, before returning his eyes to the brunette. "Just not who you would of thought."

Playing with the hem of her shirt, she let out a sigh, before responding a few minutes later. "So…how old is she?" Pointing to sleeping Alex.

Seeing her finger pointed to his daughter he answered. "Oh… she's four." Glancing down at her angelic face once again, he replied, smiling. "She's gonna turn five in September."

Watching the smile grace Greg's features as his gaze fell to his daughter, left Sara in awe. _That is so adorable_, she thought before asking. "What's her name?"

"Alex….Alexandra Elizabeth."

"That's beautiful."

"She is." Keeping his gaze focused on Alex a moment, he turned back to Sara, adding. "And so are you."

Blushing slightly, she looked away clearing her throat. "Um." Surprised by his answer she cleared her throat once more before changing the subject. "So…um, what happened to her mother?"

Before Greg could answer, Alex stirred slightly, positioning herself closer to him and drifting back into a heavy sleep.

Feeling his little girl move, he instinctively placed a finger to his lips, motioning for Sara to stay quiet. Once he felt his angel drift off once more did Greg answer.

"When I was in my senior year at college, I met this girl, Rebecca, at a party, she was also a senior. We were friends for a few months before got up enough courage to ask her out." Stopping briefly he smiled at a memory before continuing. "We rarely left each others sight…when I started at the lab in San Francisco, we drifted apart." Bowing his head down, Greg let out a sigh. "When I got the offer from Griss to come out to Vegas I knew I had to take it. I had no idea at the time but she was sleeping with my best friend."

"Oh Greg."

Ignoring the sympathy that dripped from the brunette's voice he continued. "And at the time I didn't know she was pregnant….when I came out to Vegas I tried to focus and I did." Pausing he tried to remain calm. "That was until four months after I came, there was a knock on the door."

"What happened?" Sara asked seeing the pain on the younger mans face.

Settling back in the pillows, Greg turned his gaze to the sleeping angel in his arms. Pulling a lock of her sandy tendrils behind her ear, he sighed, answering quietly. "Rebecca left her on my doorstep…a month old baby left crying in a car seat on my doorstep." Pausing he tried keep a hold of his bearings. "She left me a note." Bringing his gaze back to Sara, his eyes smoldered. "It said…it said that she thought that Alex was mine and that she was giving her to me because she couldn't handle her." Tears glistened from the younger mans eyes as he remembered the note.

Watching the sadness in his eyes nearly undid Sara. "So what did you do?"

"I had a paternity test done. I wanted to make sure she was my angel to keep."

Nodding understandably, she asked. "What if she wasn't yours?"

"Then I would of found a way to at least make her mine on paper." Glancing at the child in question, he added softly. "But I got lucky; she is mine, flesh and blood."

Straightening up Sara pulled herself closer, a serious look gracing her features. "Your amazing…you know that?"

"I just did what I had to."

Falling into a comfortable silence, they both gazed at Alex before Sara asked. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Truthfully?" She nodded, "I don't know…I guess I thought you guys would treat me differently. Pity me… I don't know."

"Pity you? What would make you think that we'd think that?"

"Sara, do you remember what I did before I went into the field?" Shaking his head, anger slowly rose in his voice. "I was working in the lab. I was the dump on. If you would of found out I had daughter when I was in the lab then you wouldn't of cared."

"Daddy?" Alex's voice interrupted the start of what could have been a big argument.

Turning back to his little girl, Greg's eyes softened. "What is it sweetheart?"

Rubbing the sleep from her hazel eyes the little girl sat up and asked. "Daddy, why are you yelling?"

"I'm not yelling sweetie…I'm just a little angry." Running a hand through her hair he added. "Now why don't you go back to sleep."

"I can't daddy."

"Why not?"

Letting out a big yawn, she tiredly replied. "Cuz I'm hungry."

"Oh." Looking around, he eyed the nurses call button

"I can take her down to the cafeteria?" Sara offered, seeing his forthcoming problem.

"I don't know." But what Alex said next pulled him to the edge.

"Please daddy I'm starvin'"

Recoiling his anger from before Greg turned toward the brunette, asking. "Would you mind?"

"Sure." Seeing Alex coming to the edge of the bed, raising her arms, Sara raised a questioning eyebrow; which didn't go unnoticed by the younger man.

"She wants you to pick her up."

Blushing profusely she responded. "Oh." Moving over to the bed she picked up the child, surprised at how light she was. "We'll be back."

Once out of sight, Alex mumbled tiredly into Sara's shoulder, holding tighter. "Tank you."

Even as uncomfortable and unsure around kids, the brunette held tighter to the small body in her arms answering. "Your welcome."

--------------------------------------------------

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Looking up from his work, Gil Grissom was surprised to find his 'friend' in the doorway of his office. "Excuse me?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Alex?"

Letting out a sigh, he tried. "Catherine."

"No, don't 'Catherine' me, why didn't you tell me?"

Rubbing the pain growing in his head, out, Grissom sighed once again. "Cath, Greg asked both Brass and I not to say anything…he was afraid of stuff like this happening to him."

"Stuff like what?" The blonde barked, finding his last statement confusing.

"You…this…these questions, comments, and accusations."

"Gil, I did none of those things."

A dumbfounded expression played on the supervisors face hearing the words leave her mouth. "What was the first thing you said, or should I say asked me when you walked in here?" He asked suddenly, stunning her slightly.

"Gil…?" Shaking his head the older man cut her off.

"No, you come busting in here like a maniac. Yelling at me because I didn't tell you Greg has a daughter." Taking a breath, he continued, adding more calmly. "Look, he asked me as his friend, not to tell anyone and I've respected that. And I would hope as _my_ friend you'd understand why I couldn't tell you."

Nodding understandably, she sighed. "Your right, I'm sorry." After a few minutes of silence something struck in Catherine. "Have you ever thought of her as a daughter?"

Shaking his head a light smile graced his face. "Never. Lindsay is the only one to fit that category."

"Good, that's good."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you the pretty lady my daddy talked about?" The voice from Sara's shoulder asked, startling the brunette slightly.

"What?"

Pulling back, Alex answered. "Are you the pretty lady my daddy talks about?"

"I don't know, what does he say about this pretty lady?"

"I jus heard him say somethin 'bout kissing." A deep crimson registered on Sara's cheeks hearing the words leave the child's mouth. "Do you know her?"

Stepping into the crowded cafeteria, she conceded. "Sweetie, I think he was talking about me."

Surprised, Alex jumped back once more, shrieking. "Really?"

Gingerly setting the little girl on her feet the CSI replied, "Yup." taking a little hand in her own.

"Does that mean your gonna be my new mommy?"

Stopping abruptly, she gazed down at the girl, surprised. "Um…….."

TBC……R&R if you want more


	8. Affection

A/N: Grissom is OOC.

Little Secrets, Big Surprises 8?

Disclaimer: Only thing that's mine is the little girl and the old lady, everything else is CBS'. Chuck-E-Cheese is also not mine.

Rating: R for language

Summary: Greg has a secret. But only two people know what that secret is; Gil Grissom and Jim Brass. What happens when Greg gets hurt? How is that secret revealed? Greg-centric with Sandle and a little Grillows

---------------------------

"Um….."

Dropping her lip into her saddest pout, Alex added. "You would wanna be my mommy, right?"

Bending down to the child's level, Sara conceded quietly. "Of course I would sweetie."

"Ookay." Looking around the food-filled room the four year olds stomach protested. "Can we get food now? My bellies all giggly."

"Sure sweetie….what is it that you want?"

Hearing this made Alex jump and the words coming out of her mouth at an obscenely high tone. "Pancakes."

An uncharacteristic giggle escaped Sara's lips, making her wonder if both Sanders' had somehow conspired against her to chip away the rest of the wall she had built around her heart over the years. "Okay."

-----------------------------------------

"Look whose up."

Looking up from his slight daze, Greg was surprised to find his supervisor; hands in his pockets in the center of the room. "Griss, what are you doing here?"

Settling in the chair by the bed, Grissom responded. "I thought I'd take Lexi off your hands for a little while, maybe grab some of your clothes and take her to lunch. If that's alright?"

Sitting up the ex-tech nodded, "Always."

Moving his gaze around the room the older man was surprised to find the little girl nowhere insight. "Where's Alex? Did Edith take her?"

"Uh no." A sheepish smile graced Greg's features temporarily confusing the other man. "Actually Sara took her to the cafeteria to get her something to eat."

"Well…wait, did you just say Sara? What's she doing here? I thought she ran out?"

"She did…until she realized how stupid she was being."

A good hearted chuckle made its way out of the supervisor's mouth hearing the words leave his friends mouth. "Is that what she said?"

"No, but you could tell it was something along those lines." Another deep laugh came from Gil's lips confusing the younger man. "What's with you today? Did you win another entomology award or something?"

A gleaming smile, like that of a lottery winner played off Grissom's face adding to other man's growing confusion. "No not an award…but I got a date."

Shaking his head Greg started, "A date… what?" Confusion harbored for a minute before realization hit. "Catherine?"

"Yeah." For some reason the supervisor couldn't wipe the dopey grin from his face. "She came by office earlier, bound to start a fight about Alex. After I calmed her down, explained that I couldn't betray our friendship, she conceded, and after a little more talk she asked if I wanted to have dinner sometime and I said yes."

"Griss, you dog." Settling back in the linens, Greg continued. "So when's the big day?"

"Oh it's this Friday."

"What's this Friday?"

Startled, Grissom turned around surprised to see Sara standing in the doorway and Alex in her arms.

"Oh just Griss' date with Catherine." Seeing the brunette's stunned expression, the ex tech spoke once more, only this time to his daughter. "Hey, Lexi guess who's here?"

"Who?" Shuffling slightly in Sara's arms the four year old turned, surprised to see her 'Uncle' two feet away. "Uncle Bugman, Uncle Bugman. " Shaking herself free from the brunette's arms, Alex latched onto Grissom's leg. "Uncle Bugman."

Bending down the older man unhooked the small arms from his leg and hoisted the child's tiny body to his hip. "Hey sweetie." He cooed, kissing her cheek soundly.

"Wow, Griss you and Cath. That's big." Sara responded, acknowledging Greg's earlier statement.

"Yeah, so please keep it quiet." Sending a pleading to his younger colleagues; receiving a nod of agreement from both he turned to the little girl. "Now, Lexi-bear you and I are gonna get out of this icky place and then were gonna go to my house and feed my buggies…"

"Really?" The little girl squeaked bouncing up and down.

"Aw Griss, not the bugs." Greg whined, shaking his head in disgust.

"Oh shush you." He said 'granny like' to the younger man before turning back to Alex. "And then you and I will go get something to eat. How does Chuck-E-Cheese sound?"

"Really?" He nodded. "Let's go…. Let's go."

Shrugging his large shoulders, Grissom turned back to Greg. "Well it looks like were out of here." Turning around the older man was stopped hearing his friend's voice.

"Ah, stop." Getting the other mans attention, he continued, pointing to his cheek. "Kiss."

Putting a little hitch to his step, the supervisor shimmied forward-Alex still in his arms-flashing his pearly whites. "Oh Gregory."

Sara stood stunned by the door, while the ex-tech had somehow managed a gut wrenching chuckle. In between bouts of laughter, he managed, "Not…you….her." pointing to his daughter.

Placing Alex tenderly on the sheets, Greg's arms engulfed her as he placed little kisses all over her small face.

"Eww… daddy… daddy, your sloberine all over me."

"Fine." He huffed loudly before lying back gently and turning away.

The four year olds smile dropped as she moved closer to her father; laying her head on his chest, she rested her full body on his. "Daddy… daddy, I'm sorry." Hearing her low words, he turned, finding himself entranced in her beautiful hazel eyes. "Daddy, I'm sorry… I love you."

An oversized smile grew on Greg's handsome features, as his hand gently raked through her sandy locks. "I know...I love you too." Placing an affectionate kiss to her forehead, he cleared the husk from his throat. "Alright you can leave me now. Just don't cause your uncle any trouble and be back soon." After one last hug and kiss, he relinquished his little girl into the arms of his boss.

Watching them walk off, teasing and making faces at each other brought a smile to his lips.

Sara, however, let a deep chuckle come through as she settled in the chair by the bed. "Was that really Grissom? _Our _boss Grissom?" Pointing in the direction of the open door. "I mean I've never seen him like that; the teasing, the affection, and the constant cheesy grin. Wow!"

"The cheesy grin you can thank Catherine for. The rest is my baby's doing." Picturing Alex's sweet face in front of him brought another goofy smile to Greg's face. "She seems to have that affect on people."

"She certainly does." The brunette mumbled almost inaudibly, hoping he hadn't heard her. Except he did.

"What?"

"Oh…umm…nothing." She paused briefly before continuing. "Look I'm sorry about earlier….and as much as I hate to say it, your probably right, about us not caring if you were still in the lab." Moving her gaze to his, she was surprised to see the strong pull in his eyes. "But I'm glad I got to know you… because you're a great person and your spunky personality is probably what has kept us all from going over the edge after a case."

"Yeah…well I wouldn't be that way myself without Alex…she keeps me on my feet."

"Hey." Sara started tentatively, sometime later, fidgeting in her seat. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He pulled in a breath, hoping her question had nothing with their 'unfinished business.'

"Have…have you ever told Alex…about her mother?"

Letting out the breath, he held during the question, Greg shook his head. "No…not since she was a baby." Receiving a questioning eye, he went on. "I thought that maybe Rebecca would come back and Alex wouldn't go through life without her mom….but after time, I just got tired of waiting and of telling stories that only made me mad." Sighing in frustration at the past, he turned to the brunette, a sense of realization hitting him. "Why?"

Shaking her head, she answered. "What?"

"Why…why did you ask me that?"

"Umm…."

"Did Alex say something?"

"Umm…yeah." A nervous chuckle found its way out of Sara's mouth as she tried to calm her pounding heart. "She asked…if…if I was gonna be her new…" Greg raised a confused eye, trying to figure out what she was saying. "She asked if I was gonna be her new mommy."

"She asked WHAT?" His voice sounded as if it came out of a bull horn as his body bolted from the bed. "Ahhh."

"Whoa, Greg." Jumping from her seat, the brunette placed hands on his shoulders, easing him back down on the bed. "Calm down."

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Pulling back, Sara was dumbfounded to see the Texan behind her.

"Nick?"

"Should I come back?"

"Uh, no. I was just trying to calm him down."

"Why?"

"Because apparently my daughter has lost her mind." Greg interrupted, finally finding a time to get a word in.

Sara's eyes grew wide, hearing this; while Nick stood confused on the side. "What… so I'm not good enough to be her mother?"

The thought of those words coming out of the brunettes mouth, before, would of made Greg excited and somewhat shocked. But hearing them now, nearly gave him a heart attack. "I…"

Nick, however, stood in the back; his mouth open and his eyes wide. "Oh my god."

-------------------------------

TBC………………… R&R if you want more


	9. Welcome Back

A/N: any mistakes are mine this story is unbeta'd

Little Secrets, Big Surprises 9?

Disclaimer: only thing I own are the old lady and Alex.

Rating: R for language

Summary: Greg has a secret. Only two people know what that secret is; Gil Grissom and Jim Brass. What happens when Greg gets hurt? How is that secret revealed? Greg-centric with Sandle and a little Grillows.

------------------------------

_Previously _

"_Because apparently my daughter has lost her mind." Greg interrupted, finally finding a time to get a word in. _

_Sara's eyes grew wide, hearing this; while Nick stood confused on the side. "What…so I'm not good enough to be her mother." _

_The thought of those words coming out of the brunettes mouth, before, would of made Greg excited and somewhat shocked. But hearing them now, nearly gave him a heart attack. "I…." _

_Nick, however, stood in the back; his mouth open and his eyes wide. "Oh my god." _

-------------------------------------

"Oh my god."

"I…." Blinking wildly, Greg stumbled slightly before answering. "Of…of course, I… but where'd this come from."

"I…I don't know." Putting a hand to her head, she let out a breath. "Look I think I'm gonna go." Grabbing her stuff, the brunette made a quick exit before either man could say a word.

After a few moments of silence, the Texan cleared his throat, breaking the other man out of his reverie. "Wow….um what was that about?"

Letting out a deep hearted chuckle, Greg answered. "Umm…apparently Alex asked Sara if she was gonna be her new mom."

"No."

"Yes."

"No… man that little girl certainly is miss matchmaker."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on she's probably seen or heard too much, to not know that there's something between you and Sara and she wanted to help."

Shaking his head, the ex tech asked. "Are you saying that my four year old daughter can tell how I feel about Sara?"

"Yeah." Nick nodded, an odd smile gracing his face.

"Nick, man you've got to be kidding me. She's too small to even drive. What makes you think that she can see that?"

"Look, you don't want to take my word for that. I get it." Greg nodded in agreement, before the Texan went on. "But I do think you should ask that little monster of yours about how she feels about Sara."

"Okay, I will."

"Great, now…." Looking around Nick was surprised to not find the little girl they had been talking about. "Where's Alex? I wanted to take her to the park, get her out this place."

"Oh you're too late. Griss already took her."

"Damn… maybe tomorrow."

"Yeah…tomorrow." Greg muttered his voice distant.

---------------------------------------------

Pulling the cotton tee over his head, Greg winced feeling the fabric catch on the loose gauze that still donned most of his back. "Damn it." Gently sliding the rest of the shirt over his abdomen, he let out a sigh; glad that he hadn't touched the scars that littered his back.

Stepping out of the hospital bathroom, he let out another sigh. Finally after three days in a hospital bed, his doctor agreed that he was not in any danger and could go home. Which couldn't have come too soon.

"You ready?"

Glancing up, Greg's once downed expression changed to one of surprise seeing who spoke. "Hey, where's Griss? I thought he was coming and bringing Alex."

"Oh yeah." Sara stuttered, her own apprehension apparent. "He said he wanted to spend a little more time with her, so he asked me to pick you up."

"Oh…..um, okay. I already signed the discharge papers; I just have to get my clothes."

"I can get them?"

"Uh, thank you."

Their awkward silence carried into the ride to Greg's house.

"So anything new at the lab?" The ex tech asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh…um." Sara stumbled, moving her gaze from the road to him, then back. "Umm there are some rumors going around."

Letting out a sigh, Greg rubbed the bridge of nose, feeling a headache start to form. "Like what?"

"Umm there's one about Ecklie really being a woman; which would explain his mood swings. And then there's one about Archie…."

"Sara." The young man cut off, already knowing where this was going.

Pulling up to the sidewalk outside Greg's house, Sara shut off the engine before turning to Greg. "They heard about Alex."

"Great…just, great." Shaking his head, he asked. "So when's the meeting with Ecklie?"

"There's no meeting, well at least not one I know about."

"That's good." He sighed, pushing the car door open. "For now at least." Gazing at the brunette, Greg looked at his front door, before asking. "Would you like to come in?"

"Really?"

"Yeah." He confirmed with a nod.

"Okay."

Getting out of the car they moved to the door. "I hope you don't mind. It might be a little messy; I haven't had time to clean."

A silly smile pulled at her lips, seeing his charming smile. "That's okay."

With the charming smile still on his face and his gaze still on the brunette, Greg opened the door; surprised when a group of yelled 'Surprise'. "What the?" He turned finding nearly half the lab standing in his living room. Turning his eyes to Sara he asked. "Did you do this?"

"We all thought that since you won't be at the lab for a while, that we'd throw you a 'welcome back party'.

"At my house?"

"That was Griss' idea." Noticing his still stunned expression, she tried. "Are you gonna go in?"

"Oh right." Stepping in the house, the young man was greeted by the arms of the tall strawberry blonde. "Hey….Cath, you're cutting off my circulation." Greg growled, feeling his ribs press against his lung.

"Sorry, I'm just happy to see you outta that bed."

"Me too." Gazing between his colleagues, he scrunched his face. "Where's Alex? I don't see her."

"Oh she took Lindsay back to her room; something about a new ant farm." Catherine shrugged, a weird smile playing on her face.

"Oh Griss." Greg whined, looking pointedly at his boss. "You didn't?"

A smug look graced the supervisor, making the level one's eyes nearly pop from his head. "Maybe."

Two seconds after the words left Grissom's mouth, Greg bolted from the room, momentarily stunning most the people there.

The brunette made her over to her boss, a questioning look in her eyes. "What was that about?"

"Nothing." Shaking his head, he added. "Just a joke I like to play with him."

Both Catherine and Sara stood stunned hearing the humorous tone in his voice.

--------------------------------------------------------

Without thinking about it, Greg thrust the door of his little girls room open, scaring both girls playing inside.

"Ahh."

Seeing both girls on the floor, Barbie dolls in front of them and an ant farm no where insight, he stuttered. "Oh god. I'm so sorry."

Finally registering her fathers form in front of her, Alex shimmied out of the teens arms and shrieked, 'Daddy' latching on to his pant leg.

"Whoa, monster, calm down." Sliding down to her level, he embraced her tiny body, before turning to Lindsey. "Has she been good?"

"She's been amazing." An adoring smile played on her lips as the sixteen year old continued. "You did a good job Uncle Greg…she's very smart."

"That's what everyone says….you know you don't have to call me 'Uncle' anymore. It's not like your ten."

"I know it's just I don't know how my mom would react." Seeing the child's arms envelope Greg's neck, prompted Lindsey to leave the room. "I'll just leave you two alone. See how the party's going." A quick nod to the older man and she was out of the room, leaving father and daughter alone.

"Hey baby, you miss me?" Feeling a nod, he continued. "Have you been good for your 'Uncle'?"

He thought it was better to have her stay with Grissom in his remaining days at the hospital, rather than with him in that disinfected hell.

Feeling another nod, he asked. "Are you gonna say something to me?"

"I missed you." Her response was muffled by his shirt as she buried her face deeper.

"Oh baby, I missed you too." Hugging her closer, Greg stroked her hair; thinking about the last few days. "Hey sweetie, can I talk to you for a second?"

Pulling back, she nodded, a slightly sad pout resting on her face.

"That night you stayed with me in the hospital, what did you say to my friend Sara?" Alex's face scrunched as confusion settled in her mind. Greg seeing this explained in words he knew she might understand. "What'd you say to the pretty brown haired lady?"

Glancing to the side, she mumbled. "I don't remember."

"Well…I think I remember hearing something along the lines of you wanting her to be your new mommy. Do you remember now?" His voice stayed calm and strong as he continued his mini interrogation.

"Yeah." Her tone sounded like that of a beaten puppy as she dropped her head.

"Why did you say that?"

"Cause she silly and pretty and she like you."

"And how exactly do you know that?" He asked teasingly; his fingers tickling her sides slightly.

A giggle jumped from her lips, feeling her father's fingers at her sides. "Cause her face change color when I say somethin 'bout you."

"And that's how you know she likes me?"

Alex nodded, her hazel eyes glowing up at him in adoration. "And Uncle Bugman said you kiss her."

"Oh he did, did he?" She nodded eagerly, knowing full well that was a lie. "Well, I'm going to have to talk with him." Pressing her closer, he placed an affectionate kiss on the crown of her head. "Okay, what do say we go out and see if anyone's missing us?"

Nodding enthusiastically, she squeaked. "Yeah."

Hoisting his baby up, Greg made sure to be careful of the wounds on his back. "Alright, before you and I go out there you have to promise me you will behave yourself, okay?"

"Yes daddy."

Positioning her higher on his waist, he moved from the room. "Okay I'm looking for a detective to take this suspect off my hands." His announcement stunned most of the room as Brass stepped forward, taking the little girl from his arms.

"I'll take her." Turning to her, he added. "What'd you do this time squirt? Huh? Am I gonna have to tickle it out of you." Alex shook her head vigorously as the older man let his fingers run wild.

"No, Uncle Brassy….." A squeak the size of central park burst from her lips, causing a smile grace Greg's features. "No."

"Did you ask her?"

Startled Greg turned, finding the Texan by his side. "What?"

"Did you ask Alex about Sara?"

"Oh…yeah, you were right."

"Who was right about what?" Grissom asked coming over to the two men.

"Nick. He was right. Alex can see how I feel about Sara." Looking at his boss, Greg suddenly remembered his conversation earlier with his little girl. "Hey Griss, did you tell Lexi that I kissed Sara?"

"No, I didn't tell anyone….not even Brass knows." Turning his eye to the Texan, Greg raised a brow.

Nick shook his head. "I didn't tell anyone, either, Sara told me not to."

A good hearted chuckle made its way from Greg's mouth, momentarily confusing his friends. "That little sneak…." Looking at his boss, he finished. "She eavesdropped on our conversation the other night." Shaking his head, he added. "My girls gonna be a very good detective, someday." Gazing at the two men, eyebrows raised on both; Greg realized what he had to do. "I'm gonna go talk to Sara."

----------------------------------------------------

Sara let a smile slip, watching as Catherine raked a hand through Alex's sandy locks. "I used to do this all the time with Lindsay, although she was more of a fighter against it." A chuckle escaped her lips as Greg moved up beside her. "Oh hey Greggo, you want your baby back."

"I'm not a baby." Alex protested, throwing a growl Catherine's way.

"I know your not sweetie." Greg said, turning to the brunette, he added. "Can I talk to you for a minute? In private?"

Caught off guard by that question, Sara stuttered. "Sure." Turning to the girls she added. "I'll be back." Following him to the kitchen, she started. "Look, if this is about the other day…"

"Its not." He muttered, abruptly turning around. The level three almost lost her step as Greg lunged forward, his lips fusing on hers. His hand caressed her cheek, feeling as she started to kiss back. Pulling back, she breathed. "Wow." Gazing into his dark chocolate eyes, she asked. "W…what was that for?"

"Because I wanted too." Grazing his thumb against her lip, he continued. "And if that offer for coffee is still open, I'd be more than happy to take you up on it."

"Wow…really?"

His fingers continued there light movement, causing a shiver to run down her spine. "As long as you realize that it's not just me you're dating."

"I know." Her eyes sparkled as she realized her life was about to change. "And I don't mind. At all." As soon as the words left mouth, Sara felt herself being pulled forward, her lips once again attached to his. They kissed until both became breathless, before pulling apart. "You're really good at that."

"Am I really, well…" There words interrupted as someone cleared their throat, turning around they were greeted by the sight of the whole party, wide grins on all there faces.

Grissom shook his head, a humorous chuckle on his lips. "Took you long enough."

TBC….R&R and more will be on its way


	10. Coming Together

Little Secrets, Big Surprises 10/?

Disclaimer: the only thing I own are Edith and Alex

Rating: possible R

Summary: Greg has a secret. Only two people know what that secret is; Gil Grissom and Jim Brass. What happens when Greg gets hurts? How is that secret revealed? Greg-centric with Sandle and a little Grillows.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Does it mean your gonna be my new mommy?" Alex asked the brunette from her perch on her fathers lap; Sara sitting right next to them.

After a good hearted laugh at the positions Greg and Sara were in, they all decided sit; immediately going into story time. However story time weighed out of the little girls mind as she went into question mode; asking questions to those she didn't know.

"Uh…." Greg sat there stunned. Looking aimlessly around the room, he silently pleaded for someone to speak.

Grissom stepped forward, "Alex, sweetie, why don't you and I go for s walk. Maybe we can try and catch some new bugs for you to keep."

Turning to her father, she completely forgot the question. "Can I? Can I?"

Tossing his boss a thankful look, he turned to his little girl. "Sure. Just make sure put on your shoes and stay close to your 'uncle'." He yelled through the crowd, watching as Alex jumped from his lap and hurtled her way through the people.

"You saved your ass on that one." Nick chuckled, sauntering past the relieved couple.

"Thanks Nicky." Sarcasm dripped from his voice as he turned to the brunette, her eye raised in thought. "What?"

"Would I make a good mother? To Alex I mean." She inquired a hopeful tone in her voice.

Pulling her closer, he placed a kiss to her temple before rubbing her sides. "Of course you will." The honesty in his timbre nearly tears to her as he finished off. "Well, after you spend more time with her."

"And just when is that gonna be Mr. Sanders?" Her eyes held his as a playful smirk played on her lips.

"How about tomorrow? The fair just opened and I was planning to take Alex anyway."

Scooting closer, she ran hand gently through his growing locks. "As in a date?"

"Well I was hoping our first date would just be you and I, but I think I can handle that."

A smile pulled from her lips as she shifted even closer. "Good." Letting out a girlish giggle, she placed her lips on his, happily taking in their new found affection.

Wrapping his arms around her, Greg deepened the kiss, causing some people in the room to groan and yell at them to stop. Pulling back, the young man barked. "This is my house, if you don't like what I'm doing, then GET OUT."

A bubbly laugh escaped Sara's lips as she playfully shoved him. "Greg." Before being supremely caught off once more by his sweet lips.

------------------------------------------------------------

The clearing of someone's throat, sometime later, broke the couples intense lip lock. Turning around, Greg's eyes bulged seeing his little girl. "Griss…Alex, baby, hey."

A smirk played on Grissom's face, seeing Greg and Sara's positions, before he placed the little girl on the ground; watching as she immediately ran to her father.

"Daddy." Alex screeched, pouncing on her fathers lap, making Sara laugh out humorously.

"Whoa squirt, your gonna hurt yourself doin' that." The brunette gently chided the little girl, running a hand through her soft caramel locks.

Shaking her head, the little girl scrunched her face. "Nuh uh, daddy protect me." Turning to him, she dropped her eyes. "Right?"

Putting a tender kiss to crown of her head, Greg nodded. "Of course baby."

Smiling at the tenderness the three of them shared, Grissom cleared his throat. "Well, its getting late and I have to work tomorrow. So, I'll see you at work." He said pointing to Sara before turning to Greg. "And you… get some rest. I'm gonna need you at top shape, for when you come back."

Rolling his eyes, the younger man groaned. "Yes father." Turning to his daughter, Greg watched on as Sara, who at that moment was playing an amusing game of 'patty cake' with Alex, found herself being pulled into the motherly role that had been vacated years before. Standing up, he brought his gaze back to Grissom. "I'll walk you out."

Getting closer to the front door, Grissom said quietly. "She certainly knows how to change people."

Facing his boss, Greg raised a confused eye. "What do you mean?"

"Alex. I mean look at me. I have never been this open with anyone, let alone a colleague, well except for Cath."

"And your point is?"

"Sara."

Rubbing the top of his forehead, Greg shook his head. "Griss man, stop with the riddles and misdirection and just get to the point."

"The minute Sara found out about Alex… she dropped her hours, she's been working less. Coincidence, I think not." Raising an eye, Grissom left without a word.

Shaking his head at his boss' antics, Greg made his way back into the living room.

Watching his girlfriend and daughter play a few minutes longer he announced. "Okay, I do believe its someone's bed time."

"Awww, but daddy." Alex protested, dropping her adorable features into her trademark pout.

"No, no, no." He insisted, feeling himself slightly wearing down but instead held his ground. "That pouts not gonna work this time missy."

Hearing the last word, Sara burst out laughing. Turning to the brunette, Greg lowered his eyes. "Sara you're not making this easy."

"I'm sorry but you and the word 'missy' is just too funny."

"Come on daddy, pwease, just a little bit longer." Her child speak lengthened as she pushed her lip into a fuller pout.

Before he could let his resolve drop completely, however, Sara spoke up. "How 'bout if I read you a story before you go to sleep?"

Turning back to the brunette, Alex's ears perked. "Really?"

"Yeah." She answered humbly, running a hand the little girl's dirty blonde locks. "That is if your daddy says its okay."

Turning to her father, the little girl bounced in her seat. "Please daddy, please."

Shaking his head, Greg smiled. "Yeah, of course. Just go put on your jammies and we'll be up there in a minute." Watching his little girl bolt from her seat, he chuckled before moving to take her spot. "You certainly are making an impression on her."

Grabbing his hand, Sara smiled. "Well she is a sweet little girl."

Silence held a few moments before he spoke again. "I'm sorry I took so long to tell you." Gazing to the floor he sighed.

"Hey." She spoke softly, lifting his chin; bringing his gaze to hers. "I know you were scared… but we know now. And that's all that matters."

The words 'I love you' pulled at his lips as he leaned forward placing them on hers. Before he could deepen the kiss, however, Alex yelled. 'I'm ready.' Effectively breaking the two apart. "Party time."

TBC….R&R if you want more…..


	11. Date plus one

A/N: no worries **THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!!!!!!!!**

Little Secrets, Big Surprises 11/11

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Edith and Alex

Summary: Greg has a secret. Only two people know what that secret is; Gil Grissom and Jim Brass. What happens when Greg is hurt? How is that secret revealed? Sandle and a little Grillows

-----------------------------------------------

Carefully lifting himself from the mattress, Greg winced, feeling as a sharp pain rattled his back side. "Damn it." Resting for a second he moved to get up. Making his way from his room, he went to wake his little girl.

Sliding quietly into her room, he smiled, seeing his angel sound asleep, a light snore pulling at her lips. Stepping up to the bed, his smile grew bigger, noticing how much more beautiful she had gotten in the last ten hours. "Alex baby, time to get up."

Groaning softly, she whined. "No."

"Come on sweetie." He nudged her small body waiting for an answer. Getting none in return, he boasted, "Fine, I'll just go to the fair myself." Walking to the door.

Turning over, she sat up, screeching. "What?"

Smiling widely, he turned around, "You know the fair. Roller coasters. Cotton candy. Prizes." Every new word Alex's eyes doubled in size.

"Really?"

"Yup." He smiled watching as she squealed in joy. Remembering his agreement with Sara, brought a serious tone to his voice. "Hey sweetie, would it be alright if Sara came along?"

Her eyes stayed large as she asked. "The pretty brown haired lady?"

"Yes, the pretty brown haired lady."

Jumping from her bed, Alex squealed. "Yeah."

Chuckling at his daughter's antics, he shook his head. "Alright miss 'Cirque de sole' , go brush your teeth."

Standing in her spot a few seconds, she got an odd look before scampering into her bathroom.

Shaking his head once again, Greg moved to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, Alex burst from her room screeching. "Daddy, I ready."

"Ready." He whispered turning gaze away from the stove and to his little girl. Glancing her up and down, he burst out laughing; finding her half-heartedly dressed in her day clothes and her hair messily put up. "What did you do?"

"I dressed." She announced, jumping up and down. "Less go fair now."

Coming over to her, he dropped to her level. "Baby, we still have a lot time before we have to go." Chuckling he pulled her closer, straightening out her clothes. "Where did you find these clothes anyway?"

"In Bisket."

"Oh… you mean basket." He said, turning her around; gently pulling the hair tie from her hair, he ran a hand through her caramel locks, making sure to pull out the few knots there. "Well at least there clean." A knock from the door startled them both making Greg drop his arms. "You stay here honey and I'll go get the door." Moving to the door, he opened it, surprised, to find the brunette. "Sara."

"Hey." She smiled, leaning forward to give him a peck on the lips.

"Hey…I thought we were meeting at the fair?"

"I know." She shyly turned, "But I thought the three of us could go get some breakfast."

"Well I was planning on making breakfast but I like that idea better." Opening the door more to let her pass, he added. "Come in…I got to get dressed, but Alex is already ready… she decided to dress herself today."

"Did she really? That's so cute." Sara purred, stepping into the house.

"Well it's only cute if you're at a Manson concert."

The image of a wildly dressed Alex bouncing around at a Manson concert brought a billowing laugh from her lips. "Now that would be a sight."

Nodding toward the living room, Greg called out. "Hey Lexi-bear guess who's here?"

Jumping up and down, the little girl guessed, "Uncle Bugman? Uncle Brassy?" Inching closer to her fathers voice. Meeting them halfway she found Sara standing next to her father. "Pretty brown haired lady." Squealing loudly, she bounced up and down.

Stepping closer to the brunette, Greg whispered in her ear. "Sorry, she still doesn't know your name."

Breathing in his sweet scent, she turned her head, flashing him a bulging smile. "That's alright, I like being called pretty."

"How 'bout I do'ya one better." He purred, locking his gaze with hers. "Beautiful."

His whisper sent a tingle rolling down her spine, making her shiver uncontrollably; clearing her throat she stuttered. "How 'bout you go get dressed and I'll watch Alex." Turning to the little girl, she asked. "Is it alright if I stay out here and play with you while your daddy gets dressed?"

Alex's eyes bulged into saucers once more as she nodded eagerly. "Yeah."

"Well it looks like I'm not needed; I'll be out in a few minutes." Greg announced, tossing both of his girls a smile before leaving the room.

Watching him disappear down the hallway, Sara turned around, stunned to see the little girl eyeing her slightly. "What?"

Lightly sucking on her thumb, Alex's eyes turned amazed once more. "You vewry pretty."

"Thank you." The older woman said, dropping down to the child's level. "Your very pretty too." Pushing a hand through her dirty blonde locks, she asked. "Do you want me to brush your hair?" Watching the little girl nod, she sat on the couch, motioning her to follow. Letting the girl drop to the floor in front of her, Sara found a brush on the table. "Alright do you want it down? In piggy tails? Or I could do a French braid."

"Piggy!" Alex exclaimed bouncing in her seat.

"Okay piggy tails it is." Running the brush gently through her hair, Sara smiled. "Your hair is so soft, has anyone ever told you that?" Parting Alex's dirty blonde locks, she ran the brush through it one more time.

"Daddy say my hair fun to play with."

Pulling the brushed hair through hair tie, the brunette tightened it to the little girl's head. "That doesn't surprise me with who you daddy is."

Turning to Sara, the little girl raised a questioning eye. "What do you mean?"

Gently pushing Alex's head forward, she continued. "Well a few years ago when you were probably just a baby, your daddy used to dress all crazy and he had the wildest hair, I have ever seen."

"Like that?" Alex asked, pointing toward the hallway.

Looking up, Sara let out a chuckle, seeing her boyfriend, his hair tousled in a million different directions. "Yes, just like that." Pulling up the last of the little girl's hair, she placed a kiss to it, mumbling. "There you go." Before standing up and moving over to Greg. "What's with the flashback?" She asked, running her hand through his spiked masterpiece.

"Well I figured, since this is supposed to be a date that I should spiff up a little bit." He purred grandly, placing a childish kiss to her cheek.

Putting her other hand into his hair, she smiled. "Well, I think it's adorable." Placing a kiss to his lips, she had to restrain herself from deepening it, remembering there was a child in the room. Pulling back, she breathed. "We should probably go."

"Yeah." Wiping his lips, he turned to Alex; smiling when he saw the perfectly placed pig tails on her head. "You ready sweetie?"

Nodding widely, Alex bounced over to her father. "Yeah, less go."

---------------------------------------------------

Arriving at the diner, Greg stopped at the door, dropping down to his daughter's level. "Alright sweetie, remember this is a public place, so please behave yourself, okay?"

Rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, Alex nodded. "Otay daddy."

Placing a kiss to her cheek, he opened his arms. "Come here." Lifting her into his arms, he turned to the brunette; who at that moment stood behind them watching the sweet scene unfold. "You ready?"

"If you are?" Sara answered with a smile, seeing the love between father and daughter.

Gently grabbing her hand, Greg moved forward pulling the three of them toward the front desk.

The old lady behind the desk looked up; she smiled seeing the little family in front of her. "Table for three?" She asked, leading them to a nearby table.

---------------------------------------------

After breakfast the little 'family' piled into their Denali.

"You ready for the fair baby?" Greg asked, looking in the rear view mirror at his hyper daughter.

"YEAH!!"

Both adults winced feeling the obscenely loud screech in there ears.

Gazing at Sara, he smiled. "I guess that answers my question."

Turning in her seat, the brunette came eye-to-eye with the little girl. "What ride do you want to go on when we get there?"

"Bumpie Cars."

"You like the bumper cars too. There my favorite."

Pulling into the parking lot Greg put the car in park, before turning in his seat. "Whose ready to have fun?"

"Me, daddy, me!" Alex shrieked jumping in her seat.

Smiling at his daughter's eagerness, he turned back to the brunette. "And what about you Ms. Sidle?"

"Me? I'm ecstatic." She squeaked, throwing her door open. Moving to the back door, she un-strapped the little girl from her booster seat and lifted her out of the car. "Come on." Before sprinting to the entrance of the park.

Watching his girlfriend's enthusiasm brought a chuckle to Greg's lips as he bolted from the car. "Wait for me."

----------------------------------

Three hours later, brought two exhausted CSI's and one sleeping child back to the Denali.

"I think she's officially wiped." Greg whispered, gently lifting his little girl from Sara's grasp and placing her in her booster seat; strapping her in, he closed the door before turning back to his girlfriend. Leaning against the car he let a smile slip. "Did you have a good time?"

Grinning widely she stepped forward putting her arms around his neck. "The best." Before placing her lips on his; she smiled feeling as he tried to deepen the kiss. Puling back she shook her head. "Not right now mister."

He groaned hearing the words leave her mouth.

Shaking her head, Sara smirked. "I'm not going to get frisky with you while were out in public and your daughter is asleep in the back seat."

"So if we go back to my place?" He trailed off, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Get in the car."

-----------------------------------

Arriving back at Greg's house he put Alex to bed before rejoining Sara in the living room. Dropping down next to her on the couch, he put his arms behind him relaxing into the cushions. "So…is that offer to fool around still open?"

"I never said anything about fooling around." She smiled, watching as a frown came across his handsome features; moving closer, brought there faces mere inches apart. "But I never said we couldn't make out."

"Mmm I like the way you think." Greg beamed, pressing his lips into hers.

There slow, attentive kiss continued for a few minutes before Sara pulled back, breathing heavily. "I do have one question though."

Chest heaving, he put a hand into her hair. "Oh yeah and what's that?"

Looking him eyes, her voice turned serious. "Are there anymore 'little secrets' I need to know about?"

Shaking his head a smile curled on his lips. "Nope…none."

"Good." She squeaked, placing her lips back on his.

_Maybe keeping secrets isn't so bad after all_, Greg thought deepening the kiss.

……………………END…………………………………..

Yes I'm done but no one worry there will be a sequel on the way.


End file.
